Thor (Bóg Błyskawic)
Legenda Thor, równie sławny co odważny, jest bogiem burzy i piorunów. Nie mniej znany jest jego młot Mjolnir, z którym Thor nigdy się nie rozstaje. Odyn, wszechojciec, miał liczne potomstwo, jednak żadne z jego dzieci nie zyskało takiej sławy, ani nie było tak potężne jak Thor, który potrafił przenosić góry i wywoływać burze. Pomimo tych niesamowitych umiejętności, miał wielu sprytnych i krwiożerczych wrogów. Asgardowi stale groziły napady ze strony Olbrzymów Mrozu, toteż Thor musiał używać całej swej siły, by się przed nimi obronić. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, Asgard mógł ulec zniszczeniu. Na szczęście, pewien psikus wymyślony przez podstępnego Lokiego, doprowadził do stworzenia legendarnego młota Mjolnir, przy pomocy którego Thor na zawsze pokonał Olbrzymów Mrozu. Sif, żona Thora, miała włosy niczym słońce przebijające się przez zachmurzone niebo. Pożądliwy Loki ściął je po kryjomu, gdy spała. Rozgniewany Thor zażądał, by Loki naprawił wyrządzoną szkodę. Loki udał się więc do krasnoludów Iwaldiego, którzy wykuli dla niego złotą koronę powodującą odrastanie złotych loków, włócznię zawsze trafiającą do celu oraz statek niemożliwy do zatopienia. Dumny z nowych nabytków. Loki powrócił do Thora i innych bogów, wręczył koronę Sif, a następnie zaczął się chwalić, że lepszych przedmiotów nie da się wykuć. Krasnolud Brokk obraził się na te słowa i oznajmił, że on i jego brat są w stanie wykuć lepsze. Loki założył się o swoją głowę, że jest to niemożliwe. Brokk i jego brat przystąpili zatem do tworzenia trzech przedmiotów i wykuli pierścień, który tworzył swoją kopię co dziewięć dni, złotą świnię, która potrafiła latać i pływać, a także młot Mjolnir, który pozwalał rozbijać góry. W trakcie wykuwania przedmiotów Brokka gryzła napastliwa mucha. Krasnolud wzdrygnął się dopiero za trzecim razem, przez co rękojeść młota wyszła za krótka. Po zakończeniu prac, krasnoludy przedstawiły artefakty bogom i zdemaskowały Lokiego, który dokuczał im pod postacią muchy. Wszyscy bogowie zgodzili się, że Brokk i jego brat wykuli lepsze przedmioty. Sprytny Loki stwierdził jednak, że szyja nie była częścią zakładu i w ten sposób uratował swoją głowę. Thor zaś otrzymał Mjolnir do walki z Olbrzymami Mrozu. Dumny i potężny, Thor rozgromił hordy niegodziwców i po dziś dzień broni Asgardu. Z Mjolnirem w ręku, Thor jest nie do zatrzymania i nawet inni bogowie powinni na niego uważać. Podstawowe informacje '''Panteon: '''Nordycki '''Typ: '''W zwarciu, fizyczny '''Rola: '''Zabójca '''Plusy: '''Wysoka mobilność, średnia kontrola tłumu '''Trudność: '''Trudny '''Atak podstawowy: '''39 (+2,4 co poziom) +100% siły '''Progresja ataków podstawowych: '''Brak Umiejętności Warrior's Madness (Pasywna) Thor otrzymuje siłę fizyczną za każdego wrogiego boga w promieniu 30 jednostek.thumb *Siła fizyczna: 15 *Maks. kumulacje: 3 Mjolnir's Attunement Thor rzuca swoim młotem do przodu, zadając obrażenia wrogom. Jeśli trafi dwukrotnie, wrodzy bogowie otrzymają dwukrotne obrażenia, miniony połowę. Ponowne naciśnięcie przycisku w trakcie lotu młota przeteleportuje Thora w miejsce, gdzie młot się znajduje.thumb *Obrażenia: 50/90/130/170/210 (+ 30% siły) *Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 *Czas odnowienia: 12s Tectonic Rift Thor uderza młotem o ziemię, tworząc pęknięcie, które ogłusza wrogów i blokuje ich ruch. *Ogłuszenie: 0,8/1/1,2/1,4/1,6sthumb *Czas trwania pęknięcia: 4s *Koszt: 70 *Czas odnowienia: 17s Berserker Barrage Thor kręci młotem, zadając obrażenia wrogom co 0,4s. W czasie trwania Thor jest odporny na podrzucenie. *Obrażenia na uderzenie: 20/40/60/80/100 (+45% siły)thumb *Czas trwania: 2s *Koszt: 65/70/75/80/85 *Czas odnowienia: 13s Anvil of Dawn Po krótkim przygotowaniu Thor wzbija się w powietrze. Będąc w powietrzu Thor może obrać bardzo odległy cel do lądowania, miażdżąc wrogów, zadając im obrażenia, oraz ogłuszając. *Obrażenia: 150/200/250/300/350 (+120% siły)thumb *Ogłuszenie: 1,5s *Koszt: 80/90/100/110/120 *Czas odnowienia: 90s Inne informacje i ciekawostki *Thor początkowo był wojownikiem, lecz stał się zabójcą. *Jest darmowym bogiem na start *Skórka Blood Eagle jest nawiązaniem do innej gry Hi-Rez Studios, Tribes: Ascend. *Thor nie może teleportować się do młota, kiedy ma na sobie nałożony efekt Cripple. *Tectonic Rift blokuje ruch wszystkich bogów, nie tylko wrogich. Skórki T Thor Default Card.png|Standardowa T Thor WhiteGold Card.png|Righteous Hammer (Recolor, 100 gemów lub 9500 favoru) T Thor IronGaming Card.png|Iron Gamer (Tier 2, 250 gemów) T Thor Tier2 Card.png|Wrath of Vallhalla (Tier 2, 250 gemów) T Thor HeavyMetal Card.png|Heavy Metal (Tier 3, 400 gemów) T Thor Tribes Card.png|Blood Eagle (Tier 3, 400 gemów) T Thor MechPilot Card.png|Ragnarok Force X (Tier 5, Limitowany) Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bogowie nordyccy